Life is just getting started
by vampy106
Summary: Young Runaway Luna meets a odd man at a gas station little did she know her whole life would change that day.   Warning! Cussing!
1. Meetings

I sighed, bumped into a man.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I walked outside and started grinning.

'Got his cigarettes!'

I said happily in my mind, brushing my black hair out of my face I lit a cigarette.

"Hey...Can I have one?" a man asked.

Looking up at him I noticed his blood red eyes.

"Sure." I handing him one along with my skull lighter.

"So...Where you from?" He asked,

"Oregon" I Blew out a puff of smoke, "I ran away three weeks ago."

"Oh...Do you want to come live with me and my friends?"

"Hmm...Sure why not." I said as I put my cigarette out, He helped me up.

We walked about five miles before we got there.

I looked at the house in amazement it was HUGE! at least four stories most likely a basement...Basically it was a mansion.

He took me inside and up to the second floor.

We entered a room with five other people they all gathered in front of us.

"B Who is this?" A slightly tall man with messy black hair asked.

"Uhm… I guess I never got her name." B said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Luna." I interjected.

"Yeah Luna's Going to be living with us is that okay?"

"Fine...Let me introduce myself I am L." He stated.

"That's Natalia." He said, pointing to a short girl.

"That's Mello he's Four." He said, pointing to a blonde boy.

"That's Matt he's Three." He pointed to a little boy who was playing game boy.

"And that's Near he's Two." He was a little boy with pure white hair.

"And Beyond is the one who brought you here." He explained, I just nodded.

I felt a slight tug on my pants, it was Near. Who was holding a white bunny he raised his arms, I picked him up.

Natalia smiled.

"B will you please show Luna to her room?" L asked.

"Okay!" Beyond said excitedly.

He grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs to the third floor, he opened a door.

The room was huge the bed is a queen, the bathroom had a shower and a deep tub.

"It's Amazing!" I said in amazement.

I set my bags on the ground and went back downstairs, B gave me the key to my room it's an old brass key.

I was still Carrying Near, I sat down next to Natalia

"Hi." She said politely.

"Hi so you're Natalia?" I asked, she had long light brown hair.

"Yep, Near seems to like you."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah he's a cute kid." I said, looking at the sleepy boy.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sixteen."

"I'm seventeen."

Before Near fell asleep, he started twirling my hair.

~Vampy106 Hi! I have revised this and made a few changes to grammar and the characters. Hope you like the newer version of this story for those who follow it.


	2. Oh crap

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or else B would have been in the anime.

I sighed today was very boring….Well it was five am.

I got out of bed and went to my dresser. I looked at my tangled hair and groaned.

"This is going to be fun." I said tiredly, grabbing a brush, I switched on my dresser lamp.

"OWWWWW!"

After about three minutes of pain my hair was untangled.

I got dressed in a black denim shorts with gold trim and a light blue tank top.

"Near what are you doing up this early?" I asked the two year old, who was hiding behind a door.

"I saw you were up." He said cutely, I walked over and picked him up.

"Okay then, how 'bout we get some breakfast?"

He nodded, I walked downstairs with the small albino boy in my arms. Switching on the kitchen light, I saw L eating gummy bears.

"Hey L." I yawned, setting Near on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Luna, you're up early."

"Yeah I know. If I go to bed early I wake up really early." I explained, turning on the stove top.

"Near, can you hand me the oatmeal?"

"Okay!" He reached next to him, grabbing it.

"Thank you." I said, taking the can of oats from him.

I poured the oats in the boiling water, then put Near in his high chair.

I sat Near's bowl down in front of him, "Careful it's hot." I cautioned.

I took a bite of my oatmeal. "So Any plans today?" I asked L, taking another bite of my food.

"Yes." L said "Since it's almost Easter we have to go shopping."

My eyes lit up.

"Awesome!"

"What's awesome exactly?"

I turned to see B staring at me.

"We're going shopping for Easter stuff today!"

"Oh." He said slightly disappointed, sitting down with a bowl of boo berry cereal.

~Five hour time skip~

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Mello screeched.

"We don't Care, you can't stay home alone!" Natalia and I said in unison, as we strapped him into his car seat.

"Keep it up and you're not getting a Godiva chocolate bar." I said, he immediately shut up.

We got to the mall it was huge, most likely a mega-mall.

Natalia and I went into Deb to get our Easter dresses, then we got the boys outfits, but something unexpected happened.

Matt looked up and examined the store for a bit.

"Where's Mello?" He asked, wondering where his blond lackey had went.

"WHAT!" Natalie screeched.

"Oh crap."

Vampy106~ and I leave you with that, I do not own the Deb store.


	3. Safe

Disclaimer: I have no right to anything mentioned!

"Oh Crap" I said "Where'd he go!"

"I dunno."Matt said, shrugging his little shoulders to emphasize his confusion.

"C'mon we've got to find him." I said, picking up Near, shoving the bags at Natalia, and grabbing Matt's hand.

'Now… where would we find him?' I thought, as we walked toward a directory.

Looking at all the locations, only one really made sense "Rocky mountain chocolate factory" I said out loud.

"Hey Luna!" I heard Natalia yell, finally catching up. She had purchased the boys outfits.

"I'm missing twenty dollars." She said.

"Never mind I know where he is." I pointed to the store location on the directory.

We headed toward the small candy shop, and saw the little blonde staring at all the different types of chocolate.

"Mello!" I said, getting his attention, He jumped.

"L-Luna?" He asked, slowly turning his head to face me.

"Yes, don't think that you're not in trouble."

I grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the store and into the parking lot.

"Natalia, put Near and Matt in the car. I need to talk to Mello."

She nodded, grabbed the boys and headed to the car.

"Mello." I said, my voice firm.

"What?" He asked, his voice was shaky.

"Do you know how worried we were? You could've been kidnapped or killed!" I said, trying to make clear to him what he had done.

"I'm sorry!" Mello said, Crying and hugging my waist.

I picked him up, carrying him to the car.

(eight pm)

I sighed.

"B what are you doing?" I said

"Nothin' just –"

"MELLO GET BACK HERE!" Natalia screeched

"Woah, calm down what'd he do?"

"HE STOLE MY BRA!"

B and I snickered, "That's all? Really? I though he cut a chunk of your hair off or something."

I walked over to Mello, bending down to reach his level.

"Hand it over." I said, holding out my hand.

"Okay." He said, blushing, handing over the white and light pink heart bra.

"Thank you." I said, standing up. I turned to Natalia and handed it to her.

"Here Natalia next time don't wake up the dead 'kay?"

"Ha ha very funny." She said, heading back to her room.

"Must be on her period." B said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What's a period?" Mello asked

"_Crap!"_

"Umm, well, I will tell you when you're older."

"Aw man." He said, disappointed.

(Midnight)

I had just crawled into bed and closed my eyes, I jumped when I felt someone next to me. I turned to see glowing red eyes, I froze.

"B, what the hell are you doing?"

"The heat is out in my room so I'm staying in your till it gets fixed." He explained sleepily.

"_Ugh really?"_

"Okay, fine." I sighed.

"Thank you." He said, snuggling further into my blankets.

I turned over to face the wall, and closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

The feeling of being in his arms was nice, It was a comforting and safe feeling.

~Flashback~

I ran into my room, hiding from him. He was my Father, a person who would protect me. But he was far from my protector, he was my abuser, he was the reason my life was living hell. Cradling my broken wrist I started to cry, He was banging on the door, telling me to open up or I'd really get it. 'How could I get "It" any worse than what he'd already done?' I thought. I wish Mom was still alive, maybe then Dad wouldn't have started drinking and we'd still be a normal loving family.

~End Flashback~

Being In Beyond's arms made me feel safe again, a feeling I had missed for a long time.


	4. Ipod

Disclaimer! I, Vampy106, do not own anything mentioned. Except for my OC'S, hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated

I woke with my head against B's chest, Blushing like mad I carefully scooted away from The Sleeping Psycho.

I got out of bed, and grinned. '_He's Cute when He sleeps.'_

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans and a lavender tee-shirt.

Walking into my bathroom, I turned on the shower and started to undress. I locked the door, then stepped into the shower. After my shower I got dressed and looked at my clock, it was Five Thirty am.

"_Geez why do I wake up so early?"_

I left my room, B still asleep in my bed. I went downstairs into the kitchen to see L, Now dubbed panda owl, eating nutella on bread.

I quickly made myself a bowl of Multi-Grain Cheerios.

"So Luna you're up early again." L said, watching me as I sat down.

"Yep, I've always been like that, I have a mental alarm clock."

Beyond Walked in.

"Hi B!" I said, smiling, He smiled back then He made himself an Strawberry Toaster Strudel.

After we finished eating, Natalia brought the boys in, I helped her make them breakfast.

(Eight am)

"Luna can we watch Pokemon?" Matt asked.

I smiled, " Of Course." I switched the T.V to Pokemon.

(Beyond Pov)

I snuck up behind Luna, who was doing dishes, and slid a wrapped gift on the counter next to her.

She looked at me and smiled, opening the package she was nearly out of breath when she saw it.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank you B!" She said hugging me Tight, Kissing my cheek. She went to go show Natalia, I touched my cheek , It was hot since I had started blushing.

(Luna Pov)

"Natalia!"

"What?"

"B got me a Ipod!."

"Really awesome!"

I Immediately Stuck the earbuds in, and started blasting Snow white's Poison Bite's, The end of prom night.

I put It on lock, and Started dancing Around like an Idiot.

"_Dang B's Got good Taste in music!"_

When I turned around I saw B recording me, I turned beet red.

I ripped out my earbuds.

"Oh! This is so going on Youtube." He said smirking.

"Oh no it's not." I said, Setting my Ipod on the coffee table.

He ran.

"Get Back Here B!" I said, chasing after him. I chased Him about a good three floors until I tackled Him.

But instead of grabbing the Camera, My lips landed on his, He went wide eyed and so did I.

I backed away, and got up.

"Uh, um, I um, gotta …Yeah." I said, then ran.

"_Ohmigosh I just kissed Beyond."_

(third person pov)

Luna ran to the basement heart racing, blushing like mad.

She sat against the brick wall catching her breath.

"That did not just happen….Okay it did happen." Luna said after pinching herself.

Luna Stayed in the basement a good thirty minutes, and her heart was still Racing.

(Luna Pov)

I slowly went backupstairs.

Natalia was playing Wii Tennis with Matt, And Matt was whooping her butt at it.

I grabbed My Ipod, It was blood red in color.

I started Blaring Matchbook Romance Monsters.

(Noon)

I was charging my Ipod when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said, to whomever was knocking.

"Hey Luna." My heart started racing, it was B.

"Umm Hi." I said blushing.

"So, um about earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him His Blood red eyes filled with worry of rejection.

"YES!" I said, Hugging him, He seemed Shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Usually girls turn me down."

"Why?"

"Because of my eyes and how pale my skin is."

"Oh well I love your eyes, and your paleness. I'm not exactly Miss Tan either." I showed him my porcelaine arm.

He grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm still gonna Post that vid of you dancing." He said smirking, I just blushed.

(One pm)

"Luna Were Hungry." Mello Said, tugging at my pants.

"Okay what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"Okay, do you want me to make homemade, or do you want me to get it from the pizza hut?"

"You can make it at home?" Matt asked in disbelief.

I giggled, "Yes do you want to try it that way?"

"Yeah!"

(At the store)

"Okay we need Flour, King Arthur brand."

"I'll Get it!" Matt said, grabbing the five pound bag he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I grabbed a extra bag.

"We need three cans of sauce, four cheese not mushroom."

"I will get it." Mello said, he had an easier time since they weighed less.

"Okay, we need Garlic powder."

"Can I get it?" Near asked, I nodded, holding him up so he could get it off the shelf.

"Thank you." I said to the little sheep.

We got Cheese, Pepperoni, Olives. I also bought some stuff to make cookies while they were looking at candy.

I stocked up on milk, popcorn, jellybeans ,strawberry jam and Juice.

When we got back I made them some sandwiches, since it would take a while for the dough to raise.

(Three Pm)

"The boys are asleep…Finally!" Natalia said, Plopping onto the couch.

I Started making Chewy sugar cookies (A/n This is a real recipe thanks to )

"Okay

2 ¾ cups of flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

½ teaspoon of salt

1 ¼ cups margarine or if you like butter

2 cups white sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

and ¼ a cup of white sugar for decorating."

"Now

Preheat oven to 350 degrees f (175 degrees c).

In a medium bowl stir together the flour, baking soda, and salt; Set aside.

In a large bowl cream together the margarine/butter and 2 cups sugar until light and fluffy. Beat in the eggs one at time, Then the vanilla. Gradually stir in the dry ingredients until just blended. Roll the dough into walnut sized balls and roll them in remaining ¼ cup of sugar. Place cookies 2 inches apart onto ungreased cookie sheet and flatten slightly.

Bake for 8 to 10 minutes in the preheated oven, until lightly browned at the edges. Allow cookie to cool five minutes before removing to a wire rack to cool completely."

(Four fifty pm)

"The boys are up." Natalia said.

They walked into the kitchen.

"You made cookies!" Mello exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I did they're sugar cookies. Next time I'll make chocolate chip 'kay?"

"Kay." Mello said, While Matt took three and Sheepy took One.

(Six pm)

L had absolutely totaled the cookies, I was just taking the pizza out of the oven and putting another one in.

"Natalia, I have to go clean Mel's room, the pizza will be done in twenty, use an oven mitt to take it out."

"KAY!"

"_Wow, she's hyper right now."_

(22 minutes later.)

I went down to see Natalia had taken the pizza out and put it on the cooling rack.

I grabbed the cold cookie sheet….But then it turned out not to be the cold one.

"SON OF A!" I screamed in pain, dropping the tray, I fell on the floor clutching my hand.

B , L and Natalia rushed over.

"Fuck she's Burnt bad." B said looking at my hand, It was completely burnt and raw

"Natalia Start the Car!" L said, throwing her the keys.

Tears ran down my face, Beyond picked me up bridal style, taking me out to the car.

L took the other car, following us to The ER, They rushed me in.

"Hello What are you here-" The woman started but Beyond cut her off.

"THE SKINS BURNT OFF HER HAND!" Beyond yelled.

"Okay Sir calm down, does she have insurance or a record here?."

"NO!"

"Okay sweetie whats your date of birth, Name and if you have allergies."

Tear were still Running Down My face " Luna Williams umm 2/9/97 and I'm Allergic to fentanyl.

She put band on my wrist and got me back to a room.

The Doctor arrived at my room quickly, He examined my hand.

"Wow that's one nasty burn, How'd it Happen?" He asked, looking at the blistering flesh.

"Hot tray." Was my short answer.

"Okay, well I'll get you all fixed up."

The doctor left and brought back some ointments and sterile bandages.

"Whats your pain on a scale from 1 to 10?" He asked, putting on gloves and a mask.

"About thirty."

(Nine pm)

We arrived back home. The Doctor had given me prescriptions for antibiotics and some ointment to help with the healing process. He was going to give me one for Vicodin, But I turned it down, it just makes me feel worse. So instead he gave me Codeine and Phenergan mixed so I wouldn't get sick.

"Luna are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it'll heal." I said, reassuring him with a smile, I didn't want him to feel bad.

We Re-Heated dinner and ate.

"Here take your meds." Beyond said, handing me my pain medicine it tasted gross it's in liquid form.

(11 pm)

Beyond was still staying in my room, I was wearing A short sleeve lavender night shirt. Beyond was wearing a Black tee and black Boxers.

I Had trouble falling asleep due to the now, slight pain in my hand but eventually got comfortable.


End file.
